Children who lost their lives on September 11, 2001
The September 11 attacks were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda against the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001. The majority of people who lost their lives on September 11, 2001, were adults but there were eight children aboard the flights who ranged in age from 2-11 years old. United Airlines Flight 175 A Boeing 767 aircraft, departed Logan Airport at 8:14 a.m. en route to Los Angeles with a crew of nine and 51 passengers, not including five hijackers. The hijackers flew the plane into the southern facade of the South Tower of the World Trade Center in New York City at 9:03 a.m. Christine Hanson 2 years old February 22, 1999 - September 11, 2001 Christine was traveling with her parents Peter and Sue on United Airlines Flight 175 from Boston to Los Angeles. It was Christine's first plane ride. They were traveling to LA to visit relatives and take Christine to Disneyland. She was very excited to meet Mickey Mouse but she never got to experience it. 2-year-old Christine was the youngest victim of the 9/11 attacks. At 9:03 a.m., the terrorists who had hijacked Flight 175 crashed it into the south tower of the World Trade Center. Christine's father, Peter Hanson, is remembered as one of the passengers who documented the hijacking during the flight with two calls to his father, in which he used one of the plane's airphones. Peter made a final call to his parents moments before the plane crashed into the tower: "It's getting bad, Dad. A stewardess was stabbed. They seem to have knives and mace. They said they have a bomb. Passengers are throwing up and getting sick. The plane is making jerky movements. I don't think the pilot is flying the plane. I think we are going down. I think they intend to go to Chicago or someplace and fly into a building. Don't worry, Dad. If it happens, it'll be very fast. Oh my God, oh my God." The call then ended abruptly. Christine and her parents are greatly missed by their family. A tree was planted in Christine's memory at Knowledge Beginnings Preschool in Groton, Massachusetts, which she attended. She loved to help her father in the garden, and she loved to talk to her Nana on the phone. She would tell her all about her day and then say "I love you Namma". David Reed Gamboa-Brandhorst 3 years old June 23, 1998 - September 11, 2001 David was traveling back home to Los Angeles with his adoptive fathers Ron Gamboa and Dan Brandhorst. The family was returning home after spending the weekend at a friend's house in Maine. But they sadly never made it home - the plane was hijacked and crashed into the south tower of the World Trade Center. Juliana McCourt 4 years old May 4, 1997 - September 11, 2001 Juliana was from New London, Connecticut and was traveling with her mother Ruth. Their friend Paige Farley-Hackel was on American Airlines Flight 11 and the three were going to meet in Los Angeles and take Juliana to Disneyland. But sadly, Paige's plane struck the North Tower of the World Trade Center, and shortly after Juliana and her mother were killed when their flight struck the South Tower. American Airlines Flight 77 A Boeing 757 aircraft, departed Washington Dulles International Airport at 8:20 a.m. en route to Los Angeles with a crew of six and 53 passengers, not including five hijackers. The hijackers flew the plane into the western facade of the Pentagon in Arlington County, Virginia, at 9:37 a.m. Asia Cottom 11 years old January 13, 1990 - September 11, 2001 Asia was from Washington, DC and was a passenger on American Airlines Flight 77. She was one of three sixth grade students from the DC public school system chosen to go on a trip to the Channel Islands in California sponsored by National Geographic. The students, accompanied by three teachers, were on their way there when their flight was sadly hijacked and crashed into the Pentagon. Asia was a talented student and wanted to be a pediatrician when she grew up. She was described as a kind-hearted girl who would always help other students. After her death, Asia's parents launched a scholarship fund in her memory. Bernard Curtis Brown II 11 years old June 19, 1990 - September 11, 2001 Bernard was from Washington, DC and was a passenger on American Airlines Flight 77. He was one of three sixth grade students from the DC public school system chosen to go on a trip to the Channel Islands in California sponsored by National Geographic. The students, accompanied by three teachers, were on their way there when their flight was sadly hijacked and crashed into the Pentagon. Unlike many 11-year-olds, Bernard loved school and bounded out of his house every school day. He loved basketball and dreamed of being a professional player one day. Rodney Dickens 11 years old February 20, 1990 - September 11, 2001 Rodney was from Washington, DC and was a passenger on American Airlines Flight 77. He was one of three sixth grade students from the DC public school system chosen to go on a trip to the Channel Islands in California sponsored by National Geographic. The students, accompanied by three teachers, were on their way there when their flight was sadly hijacked and crashed into the Pentagon. Rodney enjoyed reading, computer games, and watching wrestling on television. He was one of five children and was very close to his mother and his siblings. Zoe & Dana Falkenberg Zoe, 8 years old (November 8, 1992 - September 11, 2001) Dana, 3 years old (July 21, 1998 - September 11, 2001) Zoe and Dana were from University Park, Maryland. They were traveling with their parents Leslie and Charles from DC to Los Angeles, and then were going to continue onto Australia, where they were going to live temporarily because of Leslie's job. The girls were so excited, but they never made it there. Category:Deaths Category:2001 deaths Category:Victims of the September 11 attacks Category:Gone too Soon